


Unexpected Financial Adjustments

by wraith17



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith17/pseuds/wraith17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara set the Doctor up with Missy, this is the result of her folly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Financial Adjustments

It's a miracle they'd even made it to the car from the restaurant and although the idea of fucking this mad and ridiculously sexy creature against the restaurant's bathroom wall is still very appealing John would much rather have her in a place that didn't require him to be gentle nor quiet. Missy is neither and has absolutely no shame, and he now has little doubt that she would have let him screw her brains out on the table in the restaurant if he was so inclined. The woman is clearly aroused senseless from the idea of public indecency as she climbs gracefully over the centre console of his car, pulling the lever on his seat to push it back and straddling his thighs. Her tongue shoves its way into his mouth coaxing his out as she takes his face between her palms, red nails combing through his hair and scratching his scalp. She bites hard on his lower lip as she pulls back and John's cock twitches in his trousers as she eyes him hungrily, her nails leaving his hair to scratch down his chest before she frantically undoes his dress shirt. Half way done she makes an impatient noise in the back of her throat and rips the remaining buttons off, sending them flying around the car. 

She palms his hardening cock through his trousers and sends him a catlike grin.

"Oh my giddy aunt." She murmurs and then says with a cheeky tone. "Is that all for me to play with?"

John bucks his hips into her hand as she squeezes his cock, rubbing it through the fabric. He quickly unbuttons her blouse, bearing a lacy black bra that pushes up her breasts to an almost indecent level and he can see her nipples straining against the partially see through fabric and John cannot resist latching to one hard bud. She throws back her head with a loud moan, her hand tightening and her hips buck into his. His hands glide up her thighs revealing dark lace topped thigh high stockings as he shucks up her pencil skirt around her hips and exposes her bra's matching knickers. While he grips and kneads her thighs and arse she hurriedly unbuckles and unzips him, curls come loose from her intricate up do and fall across her face. His hand slides around and over her thigh to teasingly rub at her clit while she frees his cock from its confines. She moans and licks her lips as it comes into view and she snatches up her purse from the passenger's seat, rummaging around until she settles back on top of him with a condom in her hand.

They are really going to do this, tawdry sex in the car park of a nice restaurant and it's not even eleven o'clock. She carefully opens the wrapper and slides the condom over his erection before her small tapered fingers wrap around his cock, pumping him a few times before she rises up on to her knees, pushing her breasts into his face and he cannot resist nipping at the tops as she guides him inside her.

She pulls her knickers to the side and lowers herself gradually onto him. John groans deeply and fights the urge to thrust his hips and bury himself as deep as he can go into Missy's tight, wet cunt. Her muscles ripple around him and she gasps and grips tightly to his shoulders when he is fully inside her. He presses wet open mouthed kisses and rough bites to the skin of her chest and neck while she adjusts to his size and he swells in pride at her loud moan as she begins riding him roughly. He swiftly clasps a hand over her painted lips as he realises she is only going to get louder as she continues to ride him.

"Mmph." She cries out against his palm, her lips parting and her tongue licking at it in a mimicry of their earlier kissing. Understanding what she wants he removes his hand and pulls her head down by the nape of her neck, kissing her roughly, full of teeth and tongue. Missy moans into his mouth, her hips bucking hard into his and she cries out as his fingers latch onto her hips and move her roughly over him, hitting her g spot with every thrust.

"Oh, oh, oh. Fuck, yes! Harder." She breathes while tossing her head back, her arms flinging out and she braces herself with one hand on the window and the other on the roof of the car. Her ice blue eyes locking with his as she moans loudly and rolls her hips against his. 

He hisses with pleasure and pulls her closer, biting at her sinfully red lips.

"Shush. You'll get us caught."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as Missy's eyes widen and she clenches tighter around his cock. Shit, she really was an exhibitionist he manages to think before she then begins to fuck him furiously, bouncing and rocking and moaning theatrically in his lap. He grunts and closes his eyes, just enjoying the feeling of her wrapped tightly around him.

"Oh! Yes, oh god! Oh god!" She screams and spasms around him, her mouth dropping open in a soundless scream, thank god, and her eyebrows knitting together.

His eyes roll back into his head and he whimpers, continuing to thrust through her orgasm as his own washes over him.

She continues to rock on his lap afterwards, pleasant little aftershocks shooting up their spines as they catch their breath and she presses little butterfly kisses all over his face.

"That was brilliant, love." She whispers and kisses his lips gently, her small fingers caressing over his cheeks.

She breaks the kiss at a hesitant tapping on the car window. They both look up startled to see a man, clearly an employee of the restaurant, standing awkwardly by the door of the car looking like he wished the ground would just open up and swallow him whole.

Missy makes an attempt of fixing her hair which really doesn't do much, it's hard to fix the 'I just got my brains fucked out' look without so much as a compact mirror and rolls down the window, a sweet smile plastered on her face. 

"Is there a problem, dear?" She asks as if they weren't just caught in the act and she wasn't clad only in her bra, her blouse hanging off her shoulders and skirt rucked up to her waist. 

He can feel a blush coursing up her chest and to his cheeks, certain he is now beet red. This is mortifying.

"Uh, madam and s-sir I'm afraid that our establishment doesn't look favourably on...intimate relations around the other patrons."

"I don't see anyone but you darling, and anyway we have a perfectly good reason for it anyway."

The young man flushes and looks away at all the succulent flesh suddenly presented to him and Missy winks at him as the boy bumbles a bit more until she cuts him off.

"We are trying to conceive, dear boy and I'm afraid it is very important that when I ovulate we have sex."

The boy blanches at the thought of people older than him having sex and he flushes the same shade of red as him while she explains them.

"O-oh, I see. Well, I'm going to go then. Um, congratulations?"

Missy winds up the window and turns back to him, a trilling laugh spilling from her lips as her arms wound around his neck and she kisses his lips gently.

"Good thing he didn't see the condom wrapper huh, love." Her grin widens and her eyes glint mischievously. "Bit hard to make a baby with one on don't cha think?"

He should be angry, embarrassed and shove her off him and never talk to her again, except he grabs the back of her neck and kisses her firmly. It was brilliant thinking on her part and they didn't get arrested which was another nice bonus. They part after a few moments, her breathing ragged and pupils blown once again, when she moves now to kiss his neck, sending shudders tripping down his spine he stops her with a hand on her shoulder

"We should really go."

She pouts at him until she seems to realise exactly what he said. "We?" She asks with a coy grin.

He shrugs. "Well, I don't know about you but I don't have any condoms on me so we can't have another go of it here."

She chuckles and kisses him deeply again. "Mine or yours."

"Mine, I'll take you home in the morning."

"Oh darling, are you sure you'll have enough? I plan on doing absolutely no sleeping tonight and besides my little grumpy, ruffled owl." She pauses, biting her lower lip and running her small fingers through his curls. The nickname should annoy him but it doesn't and he leans into her touch and she smiles. "If we are going to make a baby we need to have lots and lots of sex."

Her talking about conceiving children shouldn't be a turn on and perhaps it is just the cheeky glint in her eye and the mischievous smile but he likes it. "I'm sure we'll manage. Now hop off so I can take care of this."

She carefully rises onto her knees, his erection sliding free easily and manoeuvres herself into the passenger seat, fixing her blouse and pulling her wrinkled skirt back down. It doesn't really help much, she still looks as though she just got thoroughly screwed he thinks smugly and with no small amount of pride.

He ties off the condom and finds a loose paper bag to put it in, before tucking himself back into his trousers and buttoning his shirt, well as much as he can with half of them missing.

As soon as they arrive at his place and get out of the car she is on him again, pressing him up against the car door and snogging him senseless. In a fit of athleticism, he will probably be paying for in the morning, he picks her up and carries her to the door, continuing to kiss her even as she squeals with delighted surprise.

They somehow make it to his bedroom without knocking over everything in his home and true to what Missy said they don't end up sleeping much. A fact that Missy will later talk great delight in telling Clara at work the following Monday and that her grumpy owl didn't end up taking her home until early Monday morning and he didn't leave until they both had to go to work.

"Don't be such a prude Ozzie, I just wanted you to know how grateful I am. Honestly I'm surprised either of us can so much as walk straight after that shower this morning." Is what she will tell him with a smug, catlike grin that had little to do with the make out session they just had.

"You're a bad girl, Missy."

"Mhmm. And you love it, dearie."

When she kisses him he can't help but hum in agreement as her thigh slips between his and he wonders what he has gotten himself into as she tears off his shirt and kisses his chest but he finds that he doesn't care but he should probably work into his dry cleaning budget all the repair work his shirts are going to need.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lovely work of a friend of mine. You know who you be ;)


End file.
